Merlin, You are Beautiful
by Lilybee7147
Summary: He thought he had everything he needed, but when three ghosts show him what he is really missing, can he change his life? Longer summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter One

The wind was rushing in and the gale was pounding against the windows of the tiny office. A lone worker sat staring at his watch. When the door swung open and Graham Pritchard walked in, the lone worker started to shout.  
  
"Where have you been? We have work to do!" Graham started to sputter, but he was cut off. "I don't care about your feeble excuses!"  
  
"But Mr. Malfoy, it is Christmas Eve." Graham said sorrowfully. "And my son got in an accident."  
  
Draco Malfoy's face contorted in fury. "I don't give a damn about your wretched son! This is your job and you can't let your personal life interfere with your business. Since you are late, you will stay late tonight." Draco's face turned into a smirk. "Yes, that is good. You can finish all of the filing without magic. God knows we have fallen behind and I am no good at keeping track of what people owe me."  
  
Graham gulped. "Actually Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to ask you something. Seeing as tomorrow is Christmas and my son had an accident, I was wondering if I could perhaps have tomorrow off?" He looked hopeful. "I'll even work extra for the next few days."  
  
Draco's smiled. "Of course."  
  
Graham's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"No!" Draco spat. "And since you have asked such a senseless question, be here tomorrow at 6:00 AM instead of 8:00 because that filing is going to take awhile!"  
  
Draco walked the length of the room and opened the door. "Seeing as filing is all that is needed to be done, I'll be going now. See you at 6:00 AM." Draco disapparated with his trademark sneer in place.  
  
"Bye. Merry Christmas." Graham said dejectedly. He went into the backroom to take in what he had to file. The place was a mess. Covered in paper with no rhyme or reason.  
  
"Good Lord, it looks like a niffler hit this place. And what is with the no magic rule? It's like I'm back with Snape." He muttered. He then bent down and began to sort through the papers.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Draco sidled up to a bartender. He had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. "Ogden's Old Firewhiskey! Hurry up!" he commanded. The old bartender named Tom handed him his drink.  
  
Draco was just getting comfortable when the door swung open and Roger Black came in. Roger was Draco's second cousin once removed. When Draco had switched to Dumbledore's side, he found that his Uncle Regelus had a son. This was Roger. Draco ignored him at all costs, but he was the only family that hadn't disowned him, but that didn't mean anything to Draco. Draco felt that he didn't need anybody. He had managed to get by without anyone so far, so he didn't want to change the trend.  
  
"Hey there Draco. Marie and I would love it if you'd come by for Christmas dinner, even if it was just for a little while. Considering you are the only family that hasn't disowned me, I think that we should act like we know each other at least."  
  
"This is the ninth year you have asked me, and my answer is always the same. NO! Now leave me alone."  
  
Draco turned around to ignore Roger and looked around the bar. He was looking for someone. Someone who always came here on Christmas Eve to be with her friends. Finally, he spotted her. She was sitting in a booth with her 3 best friends.  
  
Draco walked away from Roger and snaked his way across the room to her booth. One of her friends was telling a joke.  
  
"...and then the leprechaun asked the fairy, 'Well how do you like them apples?'" The entire table broke into hysterical laughter and Draco just took in the beauty that encompassed her. Her brown hair settling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her sparkling brown eyes that he spend hours staring at. Her soft skin as fair as ivory and her perfectly straight pearly white teeth.  
  
Draco smiled to himself when he realized that her teeth hadn't always been that perfect. It pleased him to know that he had indirectly made her teeth better, not that he intended to at that time.  
  
The entire table was still laughing when Hermione Granger noticed his appearance. She stopped laughing immediately and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter followed the suit. Ginny and Ron were shooting Draco daggers with their eyes and Harry was searching through his coat pocket. He withdrew a wand and Draco just stood there.  
  
"No need for that Potter. I just need to talk to Hermione." He said, staring pointedly at her.  
  
"And what if she doesn't want to talk to you?" Ginny sneered at him. Ron was rubbing his knuckles menacingly.  
  
Hermione shot a furtive glance at her friends and sighed. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, come find me. We'll be outside." She edged her way out of the booth and headed towards the door. Draco followed. She pushed open the door. The temperature had steadily dropped and the rain from only thirty minutes earlier had turned to snow.  
  
She stepped outside and faced Draco. "What do you want?" she asked in a business like tone.  
  
Draco couldn't answer. He was staring at the snow softly falling on her hair. "Merlin, you are so beautiful," he breathed.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Don't try to sweet talk me. That might have worked before, but it isn't going to work now."  
  
"I've changed, please, please just go on a date with me. Please? I've changed, I swear. Coffee, just once. Please, I'm begging you and we all know that English gentlemen do not beg." Draco begged her.  
  
"No Draco, we've been through this. You haven't changed. You are exactly the same. The same greedy, slimy person I knew from Hogwarts. And I don't know what you mean by 'English gentleman,' because English gentlemen are polite and do not take things they do not earn."  
  
"No, I've really changed. How can I prove it to you?" Draco asked.  
  
"You don't need to prove it to me. Once you have really and truly changed, I'll be able to see it."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you know that you love me. I've changed. I promise."  
  
"That's just it. Goodnight Draco." Hermione turned her back on him, wiping a single tear that slipped down her nose.  
  
"Hermione! Please! Tell me what I can do!"  
  
She turned back to him. "I can't tell you what to do, this isn't school anymore. You need to figure it out on your own. I can't hold your hand for the rest of your life."  
  
"Yes you can! Tell me what I need to do. Anything!"  
  
Hermione sighed. She almost smiled. What a sight! The infamous Draco Malfoy practically groveling at her feet. The feet of a mudblood. She winced when she thought of the name he had called her for four years.  
  
"Draco, figure it out for yourself. And one tiny thing that you could do is give Graham Christmas off."  
  
"Graham? Who's he?"  
  
"Your assistant. You are horrible! He's worked for you for 6 years and you don't even know his name. And I'm not trying to help you. His son was in a horrible accident that I'm sure you know nothing of. His wife, Rachel, really needs him now." With that, Hermione turned her back on Draco and ignored his calls to her. She walked back in the bar and sat with her friends, a forlorn look on her face.  
  
Ginny noticed it immediately. She went to Hermione's side of the table and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "What's wrong Hermione? Did he say something terrible to you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and buried her face in Ginny's shoulder. "He was trying to convince me that he changed, but I don't believe it. I want to believe it Gin, I really do. I love him. I love him with all of my heart but everything is too difficult. Maybe he'll come to his senses some day."  
  
Ron was trying to look sympathetic, but it took a lot of self control. "Go ahead Ron. Say it. Say, 'See Little-Miss-Know-It-All, you don't know everything! I was right! Malfoy was no good and he is just destroying your life. I told you so.' Go ahead, say it." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"No Hermy." Hermione looked up at Ron's use of the nickname she acquired in fifth year. She hated it, but she was touched that he remembered, even twelve years later. "I wasn't going to say that. Well something along those lines, but we're always here for you. Everyone makes mistakes and you've been here for ours, so we'll be here for yours."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled and hugged Ron then reached across the table to hug Harry. She tried to hug Ginny but all she got was her bulging abdomen. Ginny moved back to her seat and Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Ginny and Harry. "Well, enough of that. It's Christmas! We should be happy. This is your last Christmas without a little one running around! How does it feel?"  
  
Ginny smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "Pretty good. I can't wait for these kids to come out."  
  
Ron was interested in his food but looked up when Ginny said 'these kids.' He tried to swallow his food, but his mouth was too full, but that didn't stop him. "Wahdaya meawif deskiz?" He sprayed turkey sandwich all over Harry. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. They had no idea what he meant. He swallowed. "Honestly Ginny, after 26 years with me as your brother, you'd think that you could speak Weasley by now. Anyway, I asked 'What do you mean with these kids?"'  
  
Ginny and Harry broke into identical mischievous grins. "Oh Gin, did you forget to mention something? Something that you found out 4 months ago?"  
  
"Why Harry maybe I did forget to mention something, but I can't remember what it was."  
  
"That's funny me neither. I think it had something to do with the twins growing inside your stomach right now-"  
  
"TWINS!" Hermione and Ron shrieked at the same time.  
  
"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Hermione was screeching. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Harry just placed his hand on top of Ginny's stomach and smiled. "We were worried about Ron's reaction," he said.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron, expecting him to be gibbering about what a great uncle he would be (better than Fred or George , of course), but was surprised to find him speechless. She waved her hand in front of Ron's face but he was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Time to call Padma." Hermione muttered and whipped her wand. "Comunnicus Padma Weasley." She held up her wand to her head and started using it like a muggle telephone device. She talked to Padma for a few moments and a few minutes later, Padma herself apparated to bring Ron home.  
  
"Congratulations Harry and Ginny. Sorry he can't be more supportive." Padma said jerking her thumb at her practically comatose husband.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Wait until it sinks in. He was practically over the moon when I told him I was pregnant. Just beware for tomorrow. Are you coming to dinner with the kids?"  
  
Padma laughed. "Of course! See you tomorrow! Bye." She grabbed Ron's arm and helped him disapparate back to their home.  
  
Hermione sighed wistfully when Ron and Padma left. Ginny noticed. "He'll come around soon Hermione, don't worry."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks Gin."  
  
Harry got up and hugged Hermione. "We'd better get going. We don't want the pregnant lady out too late."  
  
Ginny stood up as well. She waddled over to Hermione and embraced her. "Come by tomorrow for Christmas dinner, everyone will be there. Fred and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, their kids, Ron and Padma and their kids, Percy and Penny. You should come. Mom and Dad would love to see you."  
  
"Of course I'll be there. Now leave! Don't stay outside too long." Hermione pressed.  
  
"Bye." Harry kissed her on her cheek and walked out the door, Ginny at his heels.  
  
"Don't forget! Tomorrow at 5!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Hermione settled herself back in the booth and ordered another butterbeer. After drowning her sorrows in the delicious drink, she walked out the back entrance into Diagon Alley. She went to the book store to see if it was open, but it wasn't. She checked the library, but no avail. Everything was closed. It was late at night on Christmas Eve, of course it's closed! Hermione just turned and walked back to her small apartment next to the Daily Prophet office. She flopped onto her bed and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Author Note: What do you think? Please Read and Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	2. Chapter Two

Across town, in his manor near the Ministry of Magic, Draco was doing the same thing. He was lying in bed, trying to read a book, but he couldn't concentrate. He threw the old worn copy of "Hogwarts, A History," across the room. It hit a picture frame and shattered the glass, but Draco didn't care. He just sat in bed, contemplating ways to get Hermione back.  
  
He didn't know how long he was lying awake in bed, but he somehow fell asleep. Not for long however. At exactly midnight, someone knocked on his door. "Go away!" Draco called out drowsily, but the knocking continued.  
  
Draco pulled himself out of bed and went to the door, armed with his wand, ready to hex whoever it was bothering him at this late hour. However, when he opened the door, no one was there. He stepped outside, swearing under his breath. He didn't see anyone so he turned around and screamed.  
  
"Blaise, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" he gasped.  
  
"Yea, no thanks to you might I add." Blaise Zabini stood behind Draco, looking transparent. "I am dead. I'm just a ghost. I've come back to deliver a message." He turned and walked over to the couch, chains dragging behind him. He tried to sit down, but he just fell through the couch. "Shit, I forgot about that."  
  
While Blaise was trying to make himself comfortable, Draco was staring openmouthed at him. When Blaise got himself situated on a stone stool, Draco started to speak. "Why are you here? Are you really dead? And what are those chains from?" he stuttered.  
  
"One question at a time! Yea, I'm dead, but I'll start with the chains. I made these while I was living. They represent all of the bad things you have ever done and unless you make them right by the time you die, you will have these chains forever. You have chains too Draco, more than me even."  
  
"Yea right," Draco said scornfully. "You have lots. How could I have more than you?"  
  
"Well think about it. This is after only 10 years of loan-sharking, not to mention what happened at Hogwarts. I wasn't bad at Hogwarts, you were, so you'll have more than me."  
  
"Preposterous. I made my peace with Weasel and Potty. And Hermione, well you know how that turned out."  
  
Blaise just rolled his eyes. "Yea, I know how that turned out. You broke the poor girl's heart, but I'm not here to ridicule your love life. I'm here to inform you that you will have three visitors."  
  
"I always have visitors, all of these people who owe me money. They always stop by and pay. You know that."  
  
"That's where your chains are coming from. Anyway, don't interrupt me. You should respect the dead, especially your dead business partner. Even if I can't help myself, I would like to help you. Like I said before you interrupted, you will have three visitors. They will show you your past, present and what is yet to come. You can then decide if you would like to change or stay the same. It is up to you." With those last words, Blaise disappeared.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. "Blaise? Blaise?" He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, convinced that it was just a hallucination brought on by too much Firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it. He walked back into his room and slammed the door. He climbed into his bed and fell back asleep. He had been asleep for about 45 minutes when he woke up immediately. He didn't know what made him wake up, but something wasn't right. He grabbed his wand and got out of bed.  
  
He went to the door and cautiously opened it. He peered into the living room and was surprised to see a figure. Draco was quiet and crouched down. He aimed his wand and muttered "Expelliarmus!" The spell went right through the mysterious figure and hit the wall. It rebounded and headed straight towards Draco's head. He ducked and the spell just missed him. The figure turned around.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was waiting for you to wake up." The figure said.  
  
Draco pulled himself off of the floor and looked at the figure. "Pro- Professor Snape? You died 10 years ago... in the final battle. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Did Mr. Zabini explain nothing?! I am here to show you Christmas past, not the best job in the world, but it's better than nothing. I love Christmas hauntings. I especially love haunting Potter and Weasley. They never know what hits them! Anyway, lets go."  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's shorter, but this was the best place to end. Please Read and Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	3. Chapter Three

Before Draco could object, Snape took his arm in a vice like grip and Draco was experiencing the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. It was like apparating, flying on a broomstick and using a portkey all at the same time. As soon as it started, it was over. Draco looked around, expecting to see the familiar surroundings of his manor, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Is this Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked Snape.  
  
"Yes it is." Snape answered.  
  
"I don't want to be here. I demand that we leave at once. I swore I would never return to this place after my mother's death. Take me away!" Draco tried to move his feet, but they were stuck to the ground. "Let me move! I don't want to be here!"  
  
Snape ignored him and kept his eyes focused on a door in the distance. Suddenly it sprung open and a five year old Draco Malfoy rushed into the room, followed closely by his mother. The Draco with Snape tried to divert his eyes, but he found that he couldn't move any part of his body, he couldn't even blink.  
  
"Come on, I don't want to watch this!" Draco said to Snape.  
  
"Shh, I don't care. Pay attention." Snape said, not turning away,  
  
"Oh Draco, here. Open this now so your father doesn't see." Draco's mother, Narcissa, was saying. The five year old Draco's eyes lit up as he torn the paper off his gift.  
  
"Mum, I've always wanted a model Quidditch pitch! How did you know, I've never told anyone!" Five year old Draco said.  
  
Narcissa winked at him. "I have my ways, now go put that away before your father sees!" Five year old Draco hurried away, clutching his new present like it was the secret of the universe. Draco with Snape made a move to follow his younger counterpart, but he still couldn't move.  
  
"You can't move. I want you to see a conversation between your parents." Snape said.  
  
"Narcissa!" Lucius's voice boomed out.  
  
"Coming dear!" Narcissa said hurriedly.  
  
"No need. I'm right here. We need to discuss Draco. He is too happy for a little boy, he needs some pain in his life. When the Dark Lord returns, Draco will be old enough to be a death eater, and he has to be prepared. I think that we should have weekly treatments of the Cruciatus Curse. Do you agree? Good, we'll start the first treatment tonight."  
  
Narcissa nodded weakly. How she wanted to object, but she knew better than to try to change the mind of Lucius. "Merry Christmas dear."  
  
"Is it Christmas? I'll have to give Draco those books on the Dark Arts that I got in Knockturn Alley last week. I'll do that now."  
  
Draco with Snape was furious. He couldn't believe that the reason he had undergone the Cruciatus curse weekly for 6 years was because his father wanted him to be a Death Eater! Draco took a step forward, finding that he could move and made a move to punch Lucius. Snape didn't stop him and Draco's fist went through Lucius's head like Lucius was a ghost.  
  
"I can't believe that bastard! A good thing that Dumbledore killed him! He got what he deserved!" Draco ranted.  
  
Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Time to go to another Christmas." Before Draco could object, Snape took his arm in a vice like grip and Draco was experiencing the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. It was like apparating, flying on a broomstick and using a portkey all at the same time. As soon as it started, it was over. Draco looked around, expecting to see the familiar surroundings of his manor, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Is this Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked Snape.  
  
"Yes it is." Snape answered.  
  
"I don't want to be here. I demand that we leave at once. I swore I would never return to this place after my mother's death. Take me away!" Draco tried to move his feet, but they were stuck to the ground. "Let me move! I don't want to be here!"  
  
Snape ignored him and kept his eyes focused on a door in the distance. Suddenly it sprung open and a five year old Draco Malfoy rushed into the room, followed closely by his mother. The Draco with Snape tried to divert his eyes, but he found that he couldn't move any part of his body, he couldn't even blink.  
  
"Come on, I don't want to watch this!" Draco said to Snape.  
  
"Shh, I don't care. Pay attention." Snape said, not turning away,  
  
"Oh Draco, here. Open this now so your father doesn't see." Draco's mother, Narcissa, was saying. The five year old Draco's eyes lit up as he torn the paper off his gift.  
  
"Mum, I've always wanted a model Quidditch pitch! How did you know, I've never told anyone!" Five year old Draco said.  
  
Narcissa winked at him. "I have my ways, now go put that away before your father sees!" Five year old Draco hurried away, clutching his new present like it was the secret of the universe. Draco with Snape made a move to follow his younger counterpart, but he still couldn't move.  
  
"You can't move. I want you to see a conversation between your parents." Snape said.  
  
"Narcissa!" Lucius's voice boomed out.  
  
"Coming dear!" Narcissa said hurriedly.  
  
"No need. I'm right here. We need to discuss Draco. He is too happy for a little boy, he needs some pain in his life. When the Dark Lord returns, Draco will be old enough to be a death eater, and he has to be prepared. I think that we should have weekly treatments of the Cruciatus Curse. Do you agree? Good, we'll start the first treatment tonight."  
  
Narcissa nodded weakly. How she wanted to object, but she knew better than to try to change the mind of Lucius. "Merry Christmas dear."  
  
"Is it Christmas? I'll have to give Draco those books on the Dark Arts that I got in Knockturn Alley last week. I'll do that now."  
  
Draco with Snape was furious. He couldn't believe that the reason he had undergone the Cruciatus curse weekly for 6 years was because his father wanted him to be a Death Eater! Draco took a step forward, finding that he could move and made a move to punch Lucius. Snape didn't stop him and Draco's fist went through Lucius's head like Lucius was a ghost.  
  
"I can't believe that bastard! A good thing that Dumbledore killed him! He got what he deserved!" Draco ranted.  
  
Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Time to go to another Christmas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I have no excuse, I just hate dividing stuff into chapters. Read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	4. Chapter Four

Draco felt the weird sensation again and found himself standing in the same exact place as before.  
  
"Did it work? Isn't this where we just were?" Draco asked Snape.  
  
Snape didn't say anything. Then, a ten year old Draco entered through the same door as before, this time with his menacing father trailing him. Draco turned around and faced his father, not saying anything. His father took one look at him, pointed his wand and said "Crucio!"  
  
The ten year old Draco fell to the ground in pain but didn't cry out. He occasionally squirmed, but other than that, Draco didn't respond. After a few minutes of that, his father took the curse off of him. Draco got up and said, "Thank you father."  
  
Lucius handed him a package. "Merry Christmas. We're going to have to pick up your treatments of Cruciatus to 2 times a week before you leave to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes father. Thank you for these books on Dark Arts. I'm sure that I'll know even more than most seventh years."  
  
"Very true. Now remember to make friends with the right people, only Death Eater's children are acceptable. Also, I have arranged a marriage for you. Louise Parkinson has a daughter who is your age and you two will be getting married when you both turn 17. Now get out of my sight."  
  
The ten year old Draco turned away from his father, left the room, clutching his new Dark Arts books, a look of revulsion spread across his face. Snape didn't say anything but put his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at Hogwarts. "What the? Snape, why are we here?" he found himself asking. Snape just held a finger to his lips, silencing Draco. He was just about to go on a rampage when he heard voices.  
  
Draco felt the sensation again and this time he found himself in the Head dorms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Oh no, I'd rather go back to Malfoy Manor. Anything but this." Draco moaned. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Why don't you want to see this? I knew that you and Ms. Granger became friends in sixth year, but I didn't know that you two were this close." Snape remarked when Hermione and Draco exited Draco's room holding hands.  
  
"Oh how sweet," Snape said sarcastically, but Draco wasn't listening. He had walked over to the couch to watch the two young students.  
  
There was a Christmas tree in their common room. Draco had reached for a present but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Let's wait. Harry, Ron and Ginny should be here soon. We'll open presents with them." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh all right. I still can't believe that I'm friends with Scarhead." Draco said cynically.  
  
Hermione grabbed a pillow off of the couch and hit Draco over the head with it. "I'm sure that he's thinking the same thing. 'I can't believe that I'm friends with the amazing bouncing ferret,' is what I bet he is saying right now."  
  
"Well I'm glad that the event that traumatized me for life provided the amusement for Scarhead and Weasel." Draco said in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Here, let me make you feel better." Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and he didn't object. They had moved to the couch with the older Draco watching their every move.  
  
Things had got pretty hot and heavy when the portrait hole opened and a younger Ron Weasley walked in. "Hermione? Draco?" he called out.  
  
Hermione and Draco stuck their heads over the back of the couch. "Right here Ron. Where are Harry and Ginny?"  
  
Ron jerked his thumb behind him. "They were right behind me, but they probably found a handy little nook to 'investigate'. You know how they are. They'll be here soon." Ron had just caught sight of their position and their ruffled hair. "I see that they aren't the only busy ones this morning." Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at his head. Ron ducked, threw it back and it landed in the fire.  
  
Draco brought out his Wizard chess set because Hermione wouldn't let them open presents until Harry and Ginny arrived. Ron and Draco started to play. Both Draco and Ron were reduced to a pawn and a king when the portrait burst open again and Harry and Ginny came in, both very flushed.  
  
"We stopped by the kitchen to get some breakfast." Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
"Was that all?" Ron muttered.  
  
"Yes. Ron, you're just jealous because Padma went away for Christmas." Ginny said defiantly.  
  
Ron blushed but Hermione saved him. "Ok, I know that everyone is pretty excited to open presents, so go ahead. Be orderly!" she shouted.  
  
Under Hermione's supervision, everyone opened presents one at a time, taking turns. When everyone had opened all of their presents except for Draco's present to Hermione, they ate the food that Harry and Ginny had brought.  
  
"Draco, didn't you get Hermione something?" Harry asked through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Of course I did, but I'd rather give it to her in private." Draco replied. Hermione blushed. After a few hours, Harry, Ron and Ginny left the Head common room so Draco could give Hermione her present. Ron had wanted to leave anyway. Draco and Harry had pitched in to buy Ron a new broomstick and he wanted to try it out. Since Harry, Ron and Ginny were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, they decided to go flying. Harry refused to let Draco go with him since he was on an opposing team and they were both the captains. They could steal each other's plans.  
  
Draco hadn't wanted to go anyway. He had planned on spending the entire day with Hermione.  
  
Once everyone had left, they took showers and got dressed. Draco was waiting impatiently for Hermione on the common room couch while she was getting dressed. When she finally came out of her bedroom, Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
The older Draco and Snape were sitting on stone stools that Snape had conjured up. Snape had also conjured himself some popcorn and was sitting back, clearly enjoying the show going on before him.  
  
"Snape, this isn't like the muggle cinema. You don't need popcorn. You are making a mockery of one of the best Christmas's I ever had," the older Draco whined.  
  
Snape ignored him and turned his attention back to the younger Draco who had just started speaking.  
  
"Merlin, you are beautiful." The younger Draco said. Hermione blushed yet again. "I was nervous about giving this to you in front of our friends, so here. I'll give it to you now." He pulled out a little box. "Open it."  
  
Hermione opened the box to find a ring sitting on velvet. "This is a promise ring." Draco explained. "It means that someday we'll get married. If you don't think that we're going to get married someday, well then you don't have to wear it, but I would love it if you would."  
  
Hermione had tears running down her face as she slid it on her finger. "This just means that I'll have to wear three rings on one finger." She said.  
  
Draco broke into a huge grin. "So you will?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said and threw herself into his open and awaiting arms.  
  
"Oh how touching." Snape muttered sarcastically through a mouthful of popcorn. He swallowed. "Now that has made my day. I think I'm going to cry." He said dryly. "Well, we've got one more stop then back to your humble abode."  
  
Older Draco tried to ignore him. He didn't want to leave. He knew what the next Christmas would be and he didn't want to see it. "I don't want to leave. I've already been to this next Christmas once and that is plenty enough for me."  
  
"Well then one could say the same about this Christmas. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: I think in the first chapter or so, I said that this story would be like 7 chapters... well I lied. There are going to be probably around 20 chapters or so because I love to make my chapters nice and short. Anyway, please REVIEW!  
  
Moony2187 


End file.
